This pilot study will examine the myocardial microcirculation of adult subjects with sickle cell anemia and suitable controls using recently developed echocardiographic contrast agents and imaging techniques. Plans are to compare subjects with sickle cell anemia to control subjects with diamond-black fin anemia and control subjects with no evidence of anemia or coronary artery disease who are undergoing cardiocatheterization for cardiovascular heart disease. Myocardial contrast echocardiography is performed using human albumin solution containing micro bubbles which have a unique Rresonating frequency in response to ultrasound. This technique will permit the investigators to determine the microvascular function of the myocardia and to elucidate a relationship between intramyocardial flow patterns and diastolic and/or systolic dysfunction.